My World UpsideDown
by hazelWalker
Summary: Ciel adalah bocah sok tau di Phantom High Academy yang terkenal dengan Sebastian sebagai gurunya.  Warn: AU, Gaje, OOC, Abal. Absolutely SebbyCiel


**Disclaimer :** Yana Tubusu

**Warn :** AU, Gaje, Abal, Ciel OOC, Garing, Ga bermutu, Ga bergizi, Ga berguna, siapin kantong muntah

* * *

><p><strong>My World Upside-Down<strong>

**~0~**

**This Story's by HazelWalker**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari yang cerah, di hari pertama musim panas yang panaaaaaaas banget sampe kayak mau matek rasanya karna kepanasan, bocah favorit kita dengan ogah-ogahan tapi stay cool sedang jalan menusuri lapangan dengan dagu diangkat, rambut jatuh terurai, mata lurus kedepan, tangan kiri megang tas tangan kanan megang pinggul jalan pincang sebelah sambil rada bongkok. Ada apa gerangan? Apa? Bukan, Ciel bukannya lagi sakit datang bulan, dia juga bukan pekerja sambilan kuli beras ataupun semen. Tidak, tidak, no no no *Author sok * Diceburin ke sungai Ciliwung. Jawabannya adalah. . . .<p>

Dag Dig Dug DUARRR BRUM KOMPYANG KOMPRANG

Jika anda tidak mau melanjutkan adegan tidak penting diatas, silahkan tekan 'sK!p' setelah bunyi berikut

PIIIIIPP

-sK!p-

Oke. Jangan salahkan author kalo tetap kece walaupun alay. Ampun! Jangan lempar granatnya ke muka saya! Ehm, bek to the story. Err.. tadi sampe mana ya? Kyaa! Itu pisau mau diapain? Cieeell!

**CIEL's POV**

Dasar author goblok! Huh. Jiwa yang tak berguna bagaikan kotoran di kuku kaki kuda liar Scotlandia seperti dia pantasnya mati termakan babi liar tak berpendidikan dan tak punya pacar secara naas. Ehm. Eniwei, gw ga jalan pincang ala orang gila yang di sebutin author brengsek tadi. Setau gue sih gue jalan biasa aja tuh. Dasar cewe-cewe kecentilan ga ada kerjaan aja yang dari tadi senyam-senyum bikin pemandangan gue kurang enak.

Hm, coba gue cari nama gue dulu di papan. Ah, ini dia. Hm.. kelas 10-1. Eh? Itu kelas spesial kan? Ah sudah lah bodo amat.

**Normal's POV**

Ciel memasuki kelas barunya di hari pertamanya sekolah di London High Academy. Sekolah yang selalu menduduki peringkat 1 sebagai sekolah dengan standard nilai tertinggi dan hanya dapat dimasuki oleh kaum-kaum kelas atas bangsa Inggris. Ya, sedikit rasis memang. Tapi sekolah ini hanya menerima anak berkewarnegaraan Inggris dan keturunan konglomerat. Sst, jangan negative thinking dulu, setidaknya sekolah ini masih menyediakan beasiswa penuh loh.. untuk kalangan yang tidak mampu. Tapi, yaa.. mau diterima saja sudah setengah mampus apalagi disuruh ambil beasiswa? Jadi.. intinya murid beasiswa sangat sedikiiiiiit sekali dan sisanya anak konglomerat. Yaa.. yang level-level nya Ciel gitu.

Ciel duduk di bangku ke-3 dari depan di pojok kiri dekat jendela. Wah pewe tuh. Oke selagi menunggu bel masuk berbunyi mari kita bahas lebih banyak lagi tentang Phantom High Academy. Sekolah Ciel ini adalah sekolah yang sangat luaaaas sekali. Langit-langitnya di set sangat tinggi menyerupai istana dan para penghuninya tidak langsung menginjak keramik lantai melainkan karpet dan permadani merah di beberapa ruang yang bermotif sangat indah. Ruangan-ruangan di sini juga tak jarang di hiasi oleh lukisan dan vas-vas antik hasil lelang dan berbagai perabot besi yang di cat emas. Tapi ciel sih.. dari TK juga sudah di Phantom Academy jadi yaa masuk sini bukan kejutan hebat untuknya. Padahal tidak mustahil loh untuk seorang anak dari pemilik sekolah ini kalau tidak diterima karena nilainya kurang. Ckckck, dasar Ciel ini.

TING TONG

Akhirnya bel berbunyi juga. Hei guru pertama sudah masuk tuh Ciel. Oy oy! Adegan penting nih. . .

"Ehm." sang guru yang dinanti-nanti sudah tiba dan langsung berdeham. Dia memakai jas hitam rapih dengan dasi merah. Rambutnya di sisir ke samping dan memakai kacamata. Mata anak-anak di kelas, tidak terkecuali Ciel pun meliriknya.

'Pucat banget tuh guru. Haah mulai belajar deh. Belajar lagi belajar lagi. Hidup ini membosankan.' pikir Ciel dengan tampang bete yang tersamar oleh image cool-nya.

"Anak-anak, nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian."

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Michaelis." sapa seluruh anak di kelas.

"Ya selamat pagi." jawabnya dan berhenti sebentar. "Nah, agar saling mengenal, bagaimana kalau kalian satu persatu berdiri dulu dan menyebutkan nama lengkap, panggilan, umur, hobi, dan keahlian khusus. Dimulai dari kamu." Sebastian menunjuk satu murid di paling depan dan pojok kanan.

'Haah, iya ya kelas spesial. Semua pasti punya medali emas.' pikiran rasis kembali menguasai Ciel.

"Nama saya Elizabeth Middleford. Biasa dipanggil Lizzie. Umur 15 tahun. Hobi saya emm.. mengumpulkan barang-barang lucu. Lalu keahlian khusus saya di olahraga anggar dan bela diri."

"Nama saya Alois Trancy. Panggil saja Alois. Umur 16 tahun. Hobi bermain. Dan keahlian khusus menyulam (WTF?)."

Ciel melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata itu adalah giliran dirinya. Seketika itu juga ia berdiri tegap.

"Nama saya Ciel Phantomhive. Panggilan Ciel. Umur 15 tahun. Hobi bermain catur. Keahlian saya yaitu bisnis dan manajemen." ucapnya tidak terlalu peduli. Tetapi seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan. Ya iya lah secara Phantomhive tuh perusahaan mainan raksasa yang bahkan di bidang pendidikan pun sukses besar.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Ciel." Sebastian menenangkan muridnya secara tak langsung. "Selajutnya."

Dan kegiatan itupun berlanjut hingga selesai dan diakhiri dengan Sebastian bercerita tentang dirinya. Ciel yang tidak mau tahu pun pikirannya entah kemana dan malahan menatap awan yang bergelung di langit biru. Sebastian sebenarnya nyadar sih… yah tapi gapapa lah hari pertama kan memang untuk perkenalan bukan pelajaran. Lagipula bukan Sebastian kan namanya kalau sampai memarahi bocah manis seperti Ciel? Walau mukanya agak sangar di anime, begini-begini Sebastian sangat feminis dan pecinta kucing.

Ciel yang kebanyakan ngelamun pun akhirnya memperhatikan gurunya alias Sebastian lagi. Dan dia langsung sweatdrop pula begitu mengetahui entah bagaimana nyambungnya tapi takdir sepertinya menyiratkan -tidak, ini bukan menyiratkan. Ini adalah kenyataan di dunia fanfic a la author beken *dilindes bahwa ternyata… ternyata… Sebastian yang itu… sekarang… sedang….. …. MENGGARING.

Ukh. Sudah begitu garingannya ga lucu pula (kayak garingannya author aje). Mari kita intip seperti apa readers!

"Jas jas apa yang so sweet?"

"Hah? Apa tuh pak?" tanya murid-murid. Semua berbisik-bisik bingung.

"Jas the way you are."

Krik krik krik.

Ga jauh-jauh, beberapa menit kemudian lawakan dari laki-laki yang diprediksi berumur 20an ini pun semakin jayus seperti….

"Apa yang lebih lucu dari 'S'?"

"….. Apa pak?"

"T."

SWT!

"Ah. Anak-anak, berhubung jam pelajaran bapak juga sudah habis, bapak sampai sini dulu yah.. mulai besok bapak baru akan mulai mengajar bahasa Inggris di sini."

"Baik paak." jawab beberapa anak kompak yang kayaknya udah kesenengan akhirnya lawakan ga jelas sangat itu berakhir. Sementara itu Ciel. . .

'Glek. Jadi dia orangnya.. ah sial kenapa wali kelas sih?' rutuk Ciel yang sudah bertahun-tahun menganggap pelajaran bahasa negara asalnya itu sebagai beban nilainya. Sebab sudah sejak 2 tahun silam ia selalu remedial kalau menyangkut pelajaran ini. Ckck. Kasihan kamu Ciel.

TING TONG TING TONG

Yap, hasil dari men-skip beberapa bagian, jadilah sekarang (ceritanya) sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Bagi Ciel yang tidak suka keramaian adalah wajib untuk membereskan buku sangat lelet supaya tidak berdesakan dengan orang-orang di koridor atau dimana pun.

"Ciel! Mau pulang bareng ngga?" seorang gadis yang sudah dari bayi menjadi temannnya menghampirinya. Gadis satu ini memang agak resek, tapi Ciel sudah menganggapnya saudara sendiri, secara sudah hampir 15 tahun mereka bersama.

"Hmm.. Tidak usah. Kau duluan saja Liz." jawab Ciel yang padat jelas dan singkat. Sejujurnya, Ciel sering jadi malu sendiri kalau jalan berdua dengan Lizzie, soalnya dari kelas 5 SD mereka diledekin pacaran terus sama teman-teman di kelasnya. Lizzie yang memenangkan gelar "Miss Phantom" waktu SMP karena kecantikannya dan Ciel yang memang pendiam tapi digangguin Lizzie ga pernah marah. Jelas saja orang-orang menilai mereka cocok. Apalagi satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Ciel ya memang hanya Lizzie.

BTS. Apa itu? Back To Story.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan yaa..." ucap Lizzie tersenyum sambil melambai.

"Hati-hati Liz." jawab pemuda favorit berambut kelabu kita. Karena memang menganggap Lizzie seperti satu-satunya saudaranya, jadi setiap bicara dengan Lizzie sifat dingin-nya Ciel selalu agak lumer.

Dan tinggal lah sang tokoh utama boncel kita, sendirian di kelasnya.

'TULULULUT'

"Halo? Hm… Ya bisa, bisa. Ada apa? Ah. Dasar ayah ini. Ya sudah."

Klik.

Haha pasti pada tau dong kalo itu Vincent Phantomhive yang menelpon. Yap yap yap. Alasan mengapa di sini Ciel bisa OOC gitu salah satunya adalah kedua orang tuanya masih lengkap, tidak pernah di bully apalagi dijadikan budak. 'No way in Hell!' begitu jawabnya kalo Ciel diberitahu akan kemungkinan musibah besar itu terjadi pada dirinya. Dasar anak manja.

"Hm… musti cepet-cepet pulang nih. Kayaknya koridor juga dah sepi." ucapnya bicara sendiri. Saat dia baru saja berbelok dari depan pintu luar kelas….

DUAKK

Aaah adegan dari sinetron-sinetron lama Indonesia, akhirnya terulang kembali disini. Tau dong yang ditabrak Ciel siapa? Hehe.

"Aduuuh." keluh Ciel. Dia memegangi kakinya dengan ekspresi agak lebay yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa-apa?" ucap seseorang pemilik suara lembut yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah laki-laki.

"Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" sahut Ciel dan saat melihat wajah pelaku pengilir kakinya dengan cepat ia ralat menjadi "Maksud saya maafkan saya Pak, tadi saya agak melamun." Duh, terpaksa boong deh demi citra terjaga.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian melihat tangan kanan Ciel yang mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Ah cuma kepentok aja pak. Bisa jalan kok." jawab Ciel sok ramah dan sok baik.

"Bener?"

"Iya. Haha." tumben-tumbenan situ ketawa gaje.

"Ya sudah ayo berdiri." Sebastian yang sudah berdiri duluan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ciel berdiri.

'Sial.' batin Ciel yang mengetahui bahwa ia dipastikan tidak dapat berdiri dalam detik ini juga. 'Tapi, kalo ditolak makin ga sopan... ya pasrah saja lah.' pikirnya.

Ciel pun dengan pasrahnya menarik tangan Sebastian dan langsung terduduk lagi di tengah jalan.

"…."

"Harusnya kau tidak berbohong." ucap Sebastian lembut khas para feminis dan langsung menggedongnya Bridal Style ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS ….

"Hm.. sepertinya Mey Rin sudah pulang. Ceroboh sekali dia tidak mengunci pintunya." ujar Sebastian bicara sendiri.

Sebastian lalu mendudukkan Ciel di kasur dan berlutut di depannya. Dengan sangat lembut ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Ciel lalu memerbannya (bener kan ejaannya gini?). Ciel yang memang sudah terbiasa dilayani tidak menyadari apa-apa dan diam saja. Hanya saja mungkin… entah bagaimana tapi pipinya bersemu pink samar-samar sekarang.

"Terima kasih pak." ucapnya setelah Sebastian selesai memakaikan kembali sepatunya.

"Sama-sama." jawabnya sambil tersenyum gaje seperti biasa yang kayaknya agak err- mesum. Saat hendak bangun, wajahnya menyamai wajah Ciel dan dia melihat jelas rona pink samar-samar itu.

"Kamu manis ya.." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Em.." belum sempat Ciel berkomentar bibirnya sudah penuh dengan tekanan dari bibir seseorang. Ciuman pertama ini terasa sangat memabukkan bagi Ciel, hingga tanpa sadar ia malah memeluk sang pria besar tersebut dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebastian yang sepertinya kesenangan hanya memeluk pinggul Ciel sambil mengerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

"Emmhh… emh.." erangan-erangan pun mulai keluar dari bibir Ciel sampai akhirnya informasi penting mulai mengalir kembali ke otaknya.

"Ukh! Pe-pergi kau!" sontak Ciel kaget dan mendorong Sebastian menjauh ketika mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kakinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah sembuh itu pun ia segera pakai untuk lari secepat kilat sesaat setelah mengambil tasnya dengan kasar.

Maka tinggal lah Sebastian sendirian di ruang UKS yang serba putih itu sambil menggumam,

"I think it's not just lust, Ciel."

**THANKS A LOT buat yang udah baca.. Saya tahu ini abal, garing, gaje, ga bermutu dan bermanfaat dan sebagainya. Tapi masukan-masukan tolong di review yaahh... Rada ga pede ama ni fic jadi saya butuh segala macam masukan, kalo emang jelek banget akan saya hapus. Haah saya bergadang semalaman buat nyelesain ni satu chapter. Tekan link 'Review This Story' dibawah ya… Hehehe. ^ ^, Once again**

**~Arigatou Gozaimasuka~**


End file.
